Blast to the Past
by KittyKat4Ever2016
Summary: This is the story of what happened after my Supernatural Fanfic Prequel! Follow the life of Janet "Jenny" Winchester-Rogers after she time traveled from the year 1983 to 1926 and became the new addition to the Rogers Family. Takes place before and during Captain America - The First Avenger. Not a crossover! Bucky/Jenny (OC)
**Well everyone, here it is! The first chapter in** Blast to the Past **! If anyone wants to, they can read the prequel to this story which I posted earlier today 4/3/16. If you don't than that's all right since this story can be read without it. So, without further ado,**

 **enjoy!**

 **P.S. (1) - Please be nice, this is my first Captain America Fanfic! Though flames are welcome if they are much needed to get me on the right track on writing this story.**

 **P.S. (2) - I know the name Winchester is used, but this isn't an actual crossover. The Winchesters will be mentioned only and won't be physically in this story, so if you believed this to be a true crossover then you're out of luck.**

* * *

 **1\. Meeting Bucky Barnes**

 **September, 1927**

The day had started off nice enough. For the first time in a long time, she felt good. Ever since she found herself stuck in the '20s of the 20th century, Janet Winchester had been so confused and terrified. Last thing she remembered was finding out her father had fallen asleep watching a war movie and not in her youngest brother's, Sam's, nursery. She had then ran back upstairs and had frozen inside the doorway at the sight of a pair of unusual yellow eyes looking at her. After that she had screamed and suddenly found herself somehow no longer in Sam's nursery. For hours Janet had wandered around, not knowing where she was, until she was found by Sarah Rogers who was kind enough to take her in and later had legally became her guardian once Janet had explained that her parents were long dead. And so, from that moment onwards, she became officially, and legally, known as Janet "Jenny" Louise Rogers.

Living with Sarah and her son Steve had felt strange to Jenny at first. For the first eight years of her life she had lived with her parents and brothers, and had always been around people she knew. When the Rogers' took her in and later made her a legal part of their small family, Jenny was then stuck with living with strangers. It took some time for her to adjust, which wasn't uncommon for orphans like her with no parents or family to speak of, but eventually she came to love and think of the Rogers' like family.

This was what had made her feel good for the first time in ten months, when Jenny finally accepted Sarah and Steve Rogers as her new family. Unfortunately her first good day since she came to be in the '20s came to an end when some bullies came upon her and Steve as they were making their way back home.

"Please, leave him alone!" Jenny cried, struggling to break free of the arms of one of the bullies that had taken to restraining her after she tried to defend Steve.

The bullies laughed. "Sorry, sweetheart," the one holding her said into her ear. "Your brother needs to be taught a lesson about not getting into our business."

Suddenly two of the other bullies began punching Steve. "Stop!" she screamed at them and began struggling against the one restraining her. An idea suddenly came to her as Jenny remembered some of the defense moves her father, John Winchester, had taught her. With this in mind she threw her head back sharply, colliding with the bully's face and heard the crunch of his nose as it broke. The moment she did it, he released her with an agonized shout of, "You bitch!"

Now free, Janet whipped around and kicked him in the nether regions and the bully crumpled to the ground in a ball, clutching his crotch, face scrunched up in pain. Before she could go after the others, another boy came running up.

"Hey!" the dark-haired boy shouted and shoved one of the bullies off Steve. "Pick on someone your own size!" He grabbed the other bully and threw him at his friend, hard. So hard in fact that both boys ended up falling onto each other.

Running over to Steve and around his savior, Jenny knelt beside him as he began sitting up gingerly. "Are you all right?" she asked, scanning his beat up face. He was now sporting a bruised cheek and a split lip.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled before groaning in pain and clutching his stomach where the two bullies had kicked him multiple times.

Jenny held a hand to Steve and helped him to his feet. It still amazed her by how short he was compared to her. She was at least half a head taller than him and, though she was thin, she actually looked looked to be at a healthy weight. Steve though was small and skinny for a boy his age which probably had something to do with him easily getting sick.

""Hey, you okay?"

She jumped slightly. She had completely forgotten about the boy who had just helped Steve from getting even more severely hurt. Looking at him now, Jenny was surprised to see that the dark-haired boy was now sporting a black eye, split lip, and a cut above his left eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks," Steve replied, looking up at him. Like many boys their age, this one was taller than him.

The boy nodded with a small grin. "Yeah, don't mention it." He looked at her now. "Did you seriously break that kid's nose?"

"Yeah, well, he had it coming." Jenny shrugged.

"Hey, do you want to come with us?" Steve suddenly asked. "My mom's a nurse and could make sure you don't have a concussion."

The dark-haired boy hesitated before nodding slowly. "Yeah, sure."

"Great." Steve gave a pained smile before holding out a hand. "Steven Grant Rogers, but most people call me Steve."

"James Buchanan Barnes," the boy announced and took Steve's hand firmly, shaking it. "But I go by Bucky." He now looked back at her. "So, what's your name?"

"Janet Louise Rogers," she told him and held out her hand for him to shake. "These days I go by Jenny."

Bucky smiled. "Well, Jenny, remind me to never make you mad," he joked. "I like my face the way it is."

Jenny couldn't help but blush. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be forgetting this day any time soon. Now or in the future.


End file.
